Raven's story
by Minxx69
Summary: Re-written: Raven was a street kid until Bea took her in. What'll happen when she finds out who she really is? Oc/Wally or Oc/Roy


A/N: So I finally decided to re-write this story, so hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

* * *

"Raven dear, it's time to go to school" Bea, Ravens stepmother, said.

Raven got out of the bed and put her clothes on. The clothes were baggy and hung loosely around her body, she almost looked like a boy in those clothes. She combed her short black hair, even though it she knew it would get messed up later. She walked downstairs to find Bea sitting in the chair beside the table eating breakfast. Raven sat down on the other chair and began eating as well.

It been about two years since Bea had found her wandering the street. She had felt sorry for her and taken her in to her home and acting as a mother for her, even though she was only 24.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Raven walked over to the door and opened it to see Wally standing there.

"Hey, Ravie-ru" he said with smile.

"Hey Wally" Raven answered and smiled back. She didn't really liked being called Ravie-ru, though it had been growing on her in some way.

"Are you ready for school?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be"

* * *

The school was as any other school, with classes and teachers and stuff. Raven thought that it was boring as hell and didn't listened to what the teachers had to say, in fact she slept through most classes.

It was time for lunch and she hoped that she wouldn't run into the cheerleaders that usually picked on her. Wally wasn't around right now, since he had another class, so she couldn't rely on him if they did show up. Raven didn't see them and just when she thought she was in the clear she saw them, Brooke and her two followers. Brooke had long blond hair, bright blue eyes and she was skinny. She was wearing her usual cheerleader outfit. Her followers Tina and Wendy was always behind her, following her every order like puppies. Tina had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders and green eyes, while Wendy looked more like Brooke. Raven didn't get why they followed someone so mean as Brooke. Maybe they feared her, or maybe they wanted to be popular.

The trio walked over to her and Raven braced herself for the harsh words that Brooke or her followers was going to say to her. All she wanted was to get away from them, but she couldn't not now when they'd seen her.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here" she heard Brooke's voice say.

"Looks like the little boy freak" Wendy mocked with an evil grin.

"We have something special for you today" said Brooke and looked at Tina. "Tina, give her her present"

Tina hesitated slightly, Brooke noticed that and said:

"What are you waiting for?"

Tina held up the tray of food and dumped it on her. The girls laughed at her, though Tina didn't laugh. Unlike the other two Tina had a conscience and she actually felt bad for her, but she had to do what Brooke said or she would be next, just like the other girl.

Raven felt angry and just wanted to punch the laughing girls, though she knew it was a bad idea. She would get into trouble again. She could go to the headmasters office again and tell him that she was being bullied again, but since she was the daughter of some rich guy that gave money to the school they didn't do anything about it.

* * *

"Have you found her yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet sir, but we're still looking" the younger boy answered with a slight bow of his head. "But it seems she's somewhere on earth"

The man walked over to the younger boy.

"Then don't just stand there, go there and look for her!" he shouted.

"Yes, sir" the boy said and vanished.

* * *

Raven and Wally walked through the arcade. They both knew that they would probably get in trouble for skipping school, but it's not like they haven't been in trouble before.

"Ha, beat you" Raven yelled happily.

"You cheated" Wally yelled back.

"How was I supposed to cheat?"

"Well, you would've-" Wally began, but was interrupted by a giant robot attacking the arcade.


End file.
